


Heat

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stridercest - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Dave's going through his first heat. Bro's gonna help him through it.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grubbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/gifts).



> [ grubbutts](https://grubbutts.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> Some BroDave for the anniversary thing? With a sort of anthro/hybrid aspect like centaurs or sirens or werewolves or cOWs or somethin,,,, bless u

Dave is clearly uncomfortable, like they all are at first. It's a new feeling, and even when someone' gone through heat as many times as you have, it's still disorienting for it to happen all of a sudden. And there's nothing quite like the hormones of that first time. 

You and D take it in turns helping the younger pups through their first heat, but you insisted on being the one to look after Dave. He's a special kid, and more than that, he's  _yours_ in a way that you don't usually apply to your pack. 

'Bro, can't you just knock me out or something, let it pass?' Dave asks, squirming on the spot. He's still stubbornly refusing to shift to his wolf form, and until he does, you're sticking to human as well.

'You know it doesn't work like that,' you say. 'Come on, kid, turn. It's easier as a wolf.'

Dave shakes his head.

'I can't fuckin' think straight as it is,' he says. 'Don't need it getting stronger.'

'Yeah, you do,' you say. 

It's time to give him some motivation. You walk over to him and stroke his cheek. He smells fuckin' amazing, not that that's anything new, but it's  _intense_ now. It feels purposeful now.

'You know how this goes,' you say, stroking his hair now. He swallows as he stares into your eyes as if he thinks they have all the answers to the universe. 'I'm gonna be here the whole time. I'll look after you.'

He whines in his throat. It sounds good, canine. You place your other hand on his hip and rub your thumb against the sliver of exposed skin where his shirt has ridden up. 

'Nothin' to worry about. You're gonna turn. I'm gonna ...' you stop yourself from saying "fuck you". You have a feeling Dave needs a lighter touch. 'I'm gonna take care of you. It'll go on for a while, but I'll be here. And it'll feel good.'

Dave whines again.

'It will feel good, kid, think of how you're feelin' right now. It's gonna feel like a relief but it's more than that. It's ...' 

You're really not one for words. Dave is obviously coming round to the idea, even if you're shit at explaining it. His hair is shaggier, his ears are shifting to the top of his head, his eyes are wolf shaped and his teeth are sharper. He looks incredibly cute, half-turned like this. You gotta get him all the way, though. 

'I'll probably bite you,' you say, dropping your voice to near whisper. You touch him on his neck. 'Probably right here. I'll hold you close through it.'

You lean in and kiss him. 

'I'm gonna find it real hard to go easy on you, kid, you're ... you smell too good, you look amazin', it's gonna be hard to resist ...' 

You pull him closer by the collar of his shirt. He's furry all over now and the hands that came up to your waist at some point are feeling a lot more like paws than they were. 

'I'm gonna be good, though, gonna take you gentle this first time.' You nip at his ear. He shivers. 'Love you too much to do otherwise.'

He pulls back from you and you let him go. He's only leaving you to shift, because you've convinced him.

'Good boy,' you growl, shifting to join him. 


End file.
